Always Troubled
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: /couldn't think of a better name/ Eight years after the crystallization of Cocoon, they finally are back. But where's Hope? Soon they find that they still have renewed problems with PSICOM. When they find Hope they soon learn he's not the same Hope they remember. And their marks come back on top of all of those problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Snow asked looking around the mostly empty room.

"Looks like some kind of cell," Sazh commented.

"Where's Hope?" Vanille asked looking around for the said boy.

"More like where is my gunblade," Lightning muttered.

That is when they noticed that none of them, excluding Snow, didn't have their weapons.

"CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!"

"What's going on?" Snow asked. Like they were supposed to know. Their all trapped in the same room.

Before they could yell at his stupidity voices were heard from the other side. Three to be exact.

"Damn it Gadot! I told you not to attack until we found them!"

"Sorry but-"

"No excuses! If they're still crystal and we get caught this is all your fault!"

"...and you will feel his wrath..."

Suddenly the door opened.

Team NORA came in. A bit surprised to see them not as crystal.

"Gadot? Lebreau? Yuj?"

"No time for catching up, we gotta leave now. " Yuj said.

They followed them out tothe roof, after having to avoid PSICOM troopers.

Maqui was waiting for them in an airship.

After everyone was in and they were on their way, Snow struck up a conversation.

"So how's it been without me around?" He meant 'what did you do without a leader to guide you? '

"Everything's fine since we got a new leader," Gadot said smirking at Snow's reaction.

"WHO?!"

"You'll see," Lebreau said.

* * *

They ended at at a GC site.

They followed Yuj and Lebreau to an office.

"Do you know where Hope is?" Vanille asked them.

The didn't respond.

Then did opened the door without knocking.

"What now?" A 22 year old man asked, quite rudely, turning to them.

Long-ish silver hair.

Cold green eyes.

But very familiar.

"Hope?!"

* * *

**My first FFXIII **

**of course it's a HopexLight**

**may be a bit OCC mostly for Hope**

**I made him go through a lot of shit before this**

**Hope: why do i have to be this way**

**BaronessBaka: did you not hear ussay you went through some shit**

**Snow: why did he replace me**

**PrincessZaffia: shut up**

**Vanille: make sure you review**

**Zaffia: at least some one is smart...kinda**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where Hope is?" Vanille asked them.

They didn't respond.

Then did opened the door without knocking.

"What now?" A 22 year old man asked, quite rudely, turning to them.

Long-ish silver hair.

Cold green eyes.

But very familiar.

"Hope?!"

* * *

Hope stood there looking at the former l'cie.

"Hope is it really you?" Vanille asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Who the hell else would I be?"

Snow looked around. "Okay, stop the lame joke. Where's the fourteen year old brat we all know and love."

The next thing everyone knew, Snow was slammed against the wall. Hope was gripping his neck keeping him in place.

"One more word out of you and I'll rip your tongue out. Got it?" Hope said in an almost calm voice. Snow nodded as best as he could with Hope's death grip on his neck. Hope glared at Snow as he threw him to the ground.

"Anyway," Hope said, still in a cold tone, "I'm sure you noticed the lack of weapons, so I already had new ones made for you."

He tossed them their new weapons, silver and blue versions of the old ones.

"Do you know what ever happened to Dajh?" Sazh asked, or demanded.

Hope looked at him blankly.

"And Serah!" Snow said, forgetting the threat he jus received.

Hope's blank look changed to a pained but angry one. He looked down and shook his head. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone was startled at seeing this side of Hope.

He stormed out of the room before any other words were spoken.

"What happened to him?" Fang asked, not really affected by his outburst.

Lebreau shrugged. "Give him space. He went through some things without anyone to help him."

"What things?" Lightning demanded.

"We don't know what it was," Yuj said, "But Sergeant Kreiss should know. He and Hope are pretty close."

At that moment the ground started to shake.

"PSICOM ATTACKING! PERPARE YOURSELVES!"

And they thought that life would be easy after they completed their focus. Ha, yeah right.

* * *

**Baka: Hope has serious problems**

**Zaffia: no shit he acts like they aren't his friends**

**Snow: *cries* I feel so betrayed!**

**Light: *rolls eyes***

**Hope: just review and get on with the damn story**

**everyone: *sweat drop***


End file.
